An Ashley Purdy Love Story
by gofucksatan
Summary: You meet a certain someone and things become a little fun...
1. Chapter 1

Today was literally gonna be the best day ever; I had been one of the lucky people to buy V.I.P tickets to see Black Veil Brides! They meant the world to me and had helped me through the toughest of times.

Thankfully, it was only in London, this meant only a small train journey. The idea of my mum lingering around would ruin the whole prospect. The tickets said that to meet and greet the band I needed to be there by 3:30. I caught the train at 2:00 getting there at 2:20, this gave me just over an hour to wait, but already the queue was around the corner! I stood in line behind 2 girls who were noisily talking about getting to meet Andy, "His eyes are just perfect though," one called out while the other nodded excitedly in agreement. I laughed to myself silently, oh god, they probably don't even know the names of the other members.

The time quickly passed and the queue was becoming much bigger by the sound of it. Several of us were called in and our V.I.P tickets were checked, my heart starting racing, OMG I was about to meet Black Veil Brides. I felt tears of joy surge to my eyes, no I wasn't gonna cry itd ruin my makeup, and I wasn't gonna meet my favourite band like that. Somehow I had managed to get to the back of the line of meeting BVB. We were taken up some stairs and through quite a few doors, until we stopped and heard a mumbling of voices in the next room. They were right there, in the next room, holy shit!

I clenched my Kerrang! Magazine (that id brought for them to sign) and pulled my camera out of my pocket. The amount of emotions going through me were unbelievable. They were sitting in line in order of Jinxx, CC, Jake, Andy and Ashley. They all sat pens in hands, smiling and talking to us all. I laid my magazine on the table and spoke to them each, this was all unreal. Andy and Ashley were the most talkative; I was given back my magazine but carried on talking to Ashley.

"So how old are you?" He asked.

"19," I replied immediately, wow he was actually showing interest.

"And your name?" He added with a cheeky grin.

"*Your Name*" I answered blushing.

"Aw that's cute, aren't you here with anyone?"

"No, all my friends were busy, but I couldn't miss this!" He starting giggling just as someone bent down and whispered into his ear.

"Sorry darling I have to go, but see you later," he winked, stood up, did a small wave and followed the staff.

After that experience I couldn't wait to see them at the gig, we all got taken back to the queue but were now pushed in at the front. We had an hour til the doors opened; I took a look at my now signed magazine and noticed a small note at the bottom, it read:

Meet me 11pm at the VIP exit.

What?! Who had written this? And Why? Questions erose my mind along with many emotions. The security started checking tickets again before letting us in. The supporting act were good but didnt live up to the amazement of BVB. They had fire going on, fireworks and were generally great. Andy gave a speech about always being yourself no matter what, Ashley played for the crowd and Jake, Jinxx and CC performed to their best.

They finished far too quick for my liking but the thought of meeting someone at 11 sprung my mind! I looked at my phone the time was 10:53, how the fuck was I gonna get to the VIP exit by 11? I sprinted out pushing past everyone in my way, I ran up the flights of stairs, why the fuck were there so many?! Gladly I saw the sign on the door and gave a small tap.

"Hello?" A recognisable answer called out. I knew who this was. Fuck. I forced the door open with excitement. Ashley Purdy sat there, a broad grin on his face.

"Ashley? Did you ask for me to come here?" I asked with a slight stutter, even though I knew the answer. He nodded.

"You enjoy the show?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Of course." Wow, he was looking fucking sexy now. What was wrong with me? I needed to get myself straight for goodness sake. Why would he want me?

He gestured for me to sit next to him, and of course, I did.

"So, you definatley had a good time?"

"Yeah," a confused expression grew upon my face, he must of noticed because a girlish giggle expelled from between his lips.

"How about we make it even better?" He winked, leaned in closer and placed a hand onto my thigh. I grinned back. Speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

With one hand on my thigh, he moved his other and ran his fingers through my hair. His chocolate eyes met mine. He had a face of perfection. A smirk flickered across his face. We pulled in at the same time, our lips touched, miming the same movements. We continued until we both had to gasp for air, but immediately we carried on.

His hand started to move even further up my thigh, the force of his kiss pushing me so I was eventually lying down on the sofa. He slid his tongue into my mouth, a sweet taste entered. I just couldn't believe what we were doing!

He pulled away from the kiss, and raised his eyebrows.

"You ready babe?" He didn't even give me a chance to answer, before he starting roughly biting and sucking my neck. A groan erupted from my mouth, I felt myself blush as he giggled.

His body was tightly pressed against mine, I fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and finally pulled it off. Revealing his abs and 'OUTLAW' tattoo it'd been hiding.

"Your turn!" He chuckled, sliding my t-shirt over my head. I pulled him back to my lips and we continued kissing.

As we kissed he started to tug on my skinny jeans, they eased off, leaving me in just pants and a bra. I copied this motion, yanking at his jeans, we both laid there for a few seconds, deeply looking into each others eyes.

He gently stroked his fingers across my back, making it arch as I let out a small sigh. As his fingers came running back up, he unclipped my bra. Leaning back in we passionately kissed, he pulled the bra properly off and threw it far from the sofa.

"Do you realise how beautiful you are Ash?" I whispered into his ear. He smiled slightly, put his finger to my mouth and made a hushing sound.

"You ready for some fun baby?" He called in his deep, husky voice. A shiver ran down my spine, holy shit, we were gonna fuck.

He quickly, using his teeth, slipped my pants off. Then ran his tongue back up my body until we carried on kissing. I then, moved my hands down his back, and when I reached his boxers starting tugging them down. When they were mostly off, he kicked them to the floor with his muscular legs.

At first he teased me, he just hovered over me, completely naked, feeling his way up my curves. After he felt he'd played about enough, he entered, letting me adjust to his size. A twinge of pain flashed over my face, he immediately saw.

"You okay?" He asked, his face full with concern.

"Yeah, of course." I laughed out.

"Don't worry it'll feel better in a second," and by the time he had finished saying this it already had. He perched over me, starting slow until roughly going deeper. We both let out gasps and moans. I scraped my hands down his back causing red raw scratches. I felt a warm liquid fill my insides. Screaming out each others names, we both reached our climax at practically the same time.

He rolled over, squeezing up close to me. We both just laid there, waiting for our breathing to return to its usual. He wrapped his arms around my body while I played with the end of his soft hair. He placed his lips to my forehead and gave me a slight kiss.

"I'm gonna have to go baby, but it was great. If we both write our numbers down then maybe we can meet up again sometime?" He asked in hopeful anticipation.

"Haha, yeah of course. That was just amazing!" I said as we both round our clothes back up and pulled them on. We then scrawled our numbers down on scraps of paper, and exchanged them to each other.

He pulled me in for one last hug, before giving my bum a slap, laughing and winking at me.

"See ya, babe." He growled and walked through the door, his jacket slung over his back.

I was in so much shock over what had just happened. It was difficult for me to actually register, how a VIP ticket had ended up in fucking and perhaps even a further meet up.

Finally, after catching the train, I was home, and I had spent the whole journey back confused over what we'd just done. Tired, I immediately got into bed and kept reliving that night in my dreams. Before waking to the buzz of my phone...


End file.
